Forum:Liste aller falsch übersetzter Namen
Fügt bitte nicht selbst in die Liste ein, besonders, wenn es eine Katze aus einem Buch ist, die nicht in den oben aufgezählten Büchern vorkommt. Wie ihr alle wisst sind viele der Namen falsch Übersetzt worden. Hier ist eine zusammenfassende Liste. (Wird mit der Zeit ergänzt und vervollständigt. ^^) Verbesserungsvorschläge, Ideen, Ergänzungen und andere Sachen bitte unter der zweiten Linie ganz unten schreiben, ebenso Namen, die noch fehlen, damit man vorher nachschauen kann, ob die Katze nicht schon aufgelistet ist. ^^ Die Liste beinhaltet bis jetzt alle Katzen aus *''In die Wildnis'' *''Feuer und Eis'' *''Geheimnis des Waldes'' *''Vor dem Sturm'' *''Gefährliche Spuren'' *''Stunde der Finsternis'' *''Mitternacht'' *''Mondschein'' *''Morgenröte'' *''Sternenglanz'' *''Dämmerung'' *''Sonnenuntergang'' *''Feuersterns Mission'' *''Das Schicksal des WolkenClans'' *''Das Gesetz der Krieger'' Original - deutsche Übersetzung - richtige Übersetzung ---- 'A' *A dangerous Path - Gefährliche Spuren - Ein gefährlicher Weg *Ashfur - Aschenpelz – Aschenfell *Ancient Oak - Alte Eiche - Uralte Eiche 'B ' *Brindleface - Buntgesicht - Scheckgesicht oder Streifengesicht *Brokenstar - Braunstern - Bruchstern *Brownpaw - Erdpfote - Braunpfote *Boulder - Kieselstein - Felsbrocken *Brightflower - Glanzblüte - Hellblume, Hellblüte, Lichtblume oder Lichtblüte *Barley - Mikusch - Gerste oder Barley *Buzzardtail - Bussardfeder - Bussardschweif *Bouncefire - Hoppelfeuer - Sprungfeuer *Brackenfur – Farnpelz – Farnfell *Brightpaw – Maispfote – Hellpfote oder Lichtpfote *Brindleclaw – Tüpfelkralle – Scheckkralle oder Streifenkralle *Birchstar – Ginsterstern – Birkenstern *Bluefur - Blaupelz (Im Field Guide allerdings Blaufell) – Blaufell *Blizzardstar – Gewitterstern – Blizzardstern *Brindlestar – Fleckenstern – Streifenstern oder Scheckstern *Billystorm - Ziegensturm - Billysturm 'C' *Clawface - Narbengesicht - Krallengesicht *Crookedstar - Streifenstern - Krummstern *Cinderfur - Hellpelz - Rußfell oder Aschenfell *Cherry / Cherrytail - Minka / Springschweif - Kirsche / Kirsch(en)schweif *Coal – Ruß (in Feuersterns Mission allerdings Kohle) – Kohle *Code of the Clans – Das Gesetz der Krieger – (Das) Gesetz der Clans *Cloudberry – Schellbeere – Wolkenbeere *Cloversplash – Kleefleck – Kleeplatscher *Cody - Laura - Cody *Purdy - Charlie - Purdy *Carrion Place - Krähenort - Aasort *Crag Where Eagles Nest - Fels wo Adler nistet - Fels/Klippe wo Adler nisten 'D' *Dustpelt - Borkenpelz - Staubpelz *Deadfoot - Lahmfuß - Totfuß *Duststar – Nebelstern – Staubstern *Darkstar – Dämmerstern – Dunkelstern *Daisytail – Gänseschweif – Gänseblume(n)schweif *Daisyheart – Gänseherz – Gänseblume(n)herz *Dewstar – Luftstern – Taustern *Darkstar – Abendstern – Dunkelstern *Daisy - Minka - Gänseblümchen oder Daisy *Dark Forest - Wald der Finsternis - Dunkler / Finsterer Wald *Dark River - Fluss der Finsternis - Dunkler Fluss 'E' *Echosong - Echoklang - Echolied oder Echosong *Ebonyclaw - Pechkralle - Ebenholzkralle oder Ebonykralle *Egg - Schnauze - Ei 'F' *Fawnstep - Rehauge - Kitzschritt *Fernpelt - Heidepelz - Farnpelz *Ferncloud – Rauchfell - Farnwolke *Forest of Secrets – Geheimnis des Waldes – Wald der Geheimnisse *Flintfang – Kieselfang – Feuersteinzahn oder Feuersteinfang *Fernleaf – Farnwedel – Farnblatt *Floss - Molly - Seide oder Floss *Firestar's Quest - Feuersterns Mission - Feuersterns Aufgabe / Suche *Talon of Swooping Eagle - Fang vom kreisenden Adler - Fang vom schnappenden Adler *Frecklepaw / Frecklewish - Tupfenpfote - Fleckenpfote *Fallensnow - Schneefall - Fallschnee *Fallowfern - Rehfarn - Brachenfarn 'G' *Greenflower – Frischblüte – Grünblume oder Grünblüte *Graywing - Haselhuhn - Grauflügel *Greeneyes – Grünauge – Grünaugen *Greenleaf Twolegplace - Zweibeinerlichtung und Monsternest - Blattgrün Zweibeinerort 'H' *Halftail - Kurzschweif - Halbschweif *Heavystep - Bleifuß - Schwerschritt *Hollykit – Buchenjunges - Stechpalmenjunges *Hollystar – Holunderstern – Stechpalmenstern *Hattie - Mia - Hattie *Hollyflower - Holunderblüte - Stechpalmenblume oder Stechpalmenblüte *Healer - Seher (und Anführer) - Heiler *Harveymoon - Herbstmond oder Weißmond - Harveymond *Harley - Ole - Harley *Hollypaw - Distelpfote - Stechpalmenpfote 'I' noch keine 'J' *Jaggedtooth - Schiefzahn - Zackenzahn *Jumpfoot – Schreckfuß – Sprungfuß 'K' noch keine 'L' *Littlepaw/ -cloud - Zwergpfote - Kleinpfote (später allerdings richtig: Kleinwolke) *Loudbelly - Rumpelbauch - Lautbauch *Lowbranch - Birkenzweig - Tiefast oder Tiefzweig *Leafpool - Blattsee - Blattteich oder Blatttümpel *Lichenfur - Flechtenpelz - Flechtenfell 'M' *Mudclaw - Moorkralle - Schlammkralle *Moony / Sky / Skywatcher - Mondkalb / Wolke / Wolkenjäger - Mondi / Himmel / Himmelschauer *Moonrise - Mondschein - Mondaufgang *Molewhisker – Wühlbart – Maulwurfbart / Maulwurfschnurrhaar *Minnowkit (CotC) – Barbenjunges – Elritzenjunges *Mottlepaw – Tupfenpfote - Sprenkelpfote *Maplewhisker – Kastanienhaar – Ahornbart / Ahornschnurrhaar *Moonpool - Mondsee - Mondteich oder Mondtümpel *Marshkit - Riedjunges (in Sternenglanz Glockenjunges) - Sumpfjunges oder Moorjunges *Minnowkit - Fischjunges (in Morgenröte Maulbeerjunges) - Elritzenjunges *Medicine Cat - Heiler/in - Medizin Katze/Kater/Kätzin *Macgyver - Elsterpelz - Macgyver (heißt eigentlich zurechtbasteln) *Misha - Mischa - Misha oder Zicke 'N' *Nofurs - Pelzlose - Ohnefell, Keinfell *Nightfur - Nachtpelz - Nachtfell *Nettlepad – Nesselpelz – Nesselballen *Nightmask – Nachtgesicht – Nachtmaske 'O' *Onestar - Kurzstern - Einstern *Oakstep – Eicheltritt – Eichenschritt *Owlfur – Eulenpelz – Eulenfell 'P' *Petalnose - Blütenduft - Blütennase *Poppydawn – Mohnknospe - Mohndämmerung *Percy - Paule - Percy 'Q' *Quickpaw – Flinkpfote – Schnellpfote 'R' *Runningwind - Sturmwind - Laufwind *Runningnose - Triefnase - Laufnase *Runningbrook - Plätscherbach - Laufbach *Rainfur - Regenpelz - Regenfell *Rockshade - Kieselschatten - Felsenschatten *Rising Storm – Vor dem Sturm – Aufkommender Sturm *Rainwhisker – Regenpelz – Regenbart oder Regenschnurrhaar *Robinstar – Finkstern – Rotkehlchenstern *Rainsplash – Platzregen – Regenplatscher *Reedshine – Schilflicht – Schilfglanz oder Schilfschein *Robinwing – Rotkehlchenflug – Rotkehlchenflügel *Ripplestar – Rieselstern – Kräuselstern *Runningstorm - Sausewind – Laufsturm *Rusty - Sammy - Rosti oder Rusty *Rockpile - Großer Felshaufen - Felshaufen *Raggedstar - Kampfstern - Zottelstern, Fetzenstern oder Lumpenstern *Rock where Snow Gathers bzw. Rock Beneath Still Water - Berg wo sich Schnee fängt - Fels wo sich Schnee sammelt bzw. Fels unterhalb des Wassers *Red - Rubin - Rot *Rowanfur - Eschenpelz - Eschenfell 'S' *Smudge - Wulle - Fleck *Swiftpaw - Wieselpfote - Flinkpfote *Silverstream - Silberfluss - Silberstrom *SkyClan - WolkenClan - Himmel(s)Clan *Sootfur – Schlammfell – Rußfell *Stormfur – Sturmpelz – Sturmfell *Swiftstar – Blitzstern – Flinkstern *Shortwhisker / Hutch – Kleinbart / Linus – Kurzbart oder Kurzschnurrhaar / Kiste, Kasten oder Hutch *Speckletail – Fleckenschweif - Sprenkelschweif *Shrewpaw – Weidenpfote – (Spitz-)Mauspfote *Splashnose – Sumpfnase – Platschernase *Sunfall – Abendsonne – Sonnenherbst oder Sonnenfall *Splashheart – Sturmherz – Platscherherz *Specklepaw – Fleckenpfote – Sprenkelpfote *Sheeptail – Schafspelz – Schafschweif *Silvermask – Silbergesicht – Silbermaske *Sunspots – Sonnenfleck – Sonnenflecken *Stonestream - Kieselbach - Steinbach oder Steinstrom *Smoky - Socke - Rauchi, Rauch, Qualm oder Smoky *Starlight - Sternenglanz - Sternenlicht *Squirrelflight - Eichhornschweif - Eichhornflug *Skyrock - Wolkenfels - Himmel(s)fels *Scree - Schotter - Geröll *Sun-drown-place - Wassernest der Sonne - Ort der ertrinkenden Sonne *Sparrowpelt - Spatzenschweif (in Feuersterns Mission allerdings Spatzenpelz) - Spatzenpelz *Shorty - Klops - Kleiner *Snowy - Flocke (in Feuersterns Mission) oder Schneeball (in Das Schicksal des WolkenClans) - Schnee oder Schneeweiß *Skipper - Käptn - Skipper, Kapitän, Schiffer oder Hüpfer *Snowfur - Schneepelz - Schneefell *Snooky - Näschen - Schnupperli, Schnupperchen, etc. 'T' *Tallstar - Riesenstern - Großstern *Tallpoppy - Mohnblüte - Großmohn *Tinycloud - Bienenwolke - Kleinwolke *Tangle - Ranke - Gewirr *Tawnyfur – Lauftatze – Bernsteinfell *The darkest Hour - Stunde der Finsternis - Die dunkelste / finsternste Stunde *Troutstar – Lachsstern – Forellenstern *Tawnyspots – Braunfleck (Im Field Guide allerdings Bernsteinfleck) – Bernsteinflecken *Toadkit - Pilzjunges - Krötenjunges *The Sight - Der geheime Blick - Die Sicht oder Der (An-)Blick 'U' noch keine 'V' *Voletooth - Feldzahn - (Wühl-)Mauszahn 'W' *Whitestorm - Weißpelz - Weißsturm *Willowpelt - Glanzfell - Weidenpelz *Webfoot - Spinnenfuß - Netzfuß *Whitetail - Hellschweif - Weißschweif *Weaselfur – Rennpelz – Wieselfell *Whitestar – Hellstern – Weißstern *Willowpaw (FlussClan) - Maulbeerpfote - Weidenpfote Manga Fehler Hier sind alle Namensfehler aus den Mangas aufgefürt. Diese beruhen nicht darauf, dass der Name falsch Übersetzt wurde, sondern weil die Übersetzung des Namens eine andere ist, als die in den Büchern. Die Katzen aus den folgenden Mangas sind hier aufgelistet: *''Graustreif und Millie'' *''Tigerstern und Sasha'' *''Rabenpfotes Abenteuer'' Hier ist der Aufbau: Englischer Name - Manga Übersetzung - Buch Übersetzung *Squirrelpaw - Eichhörnchenpfote - Eichhornpfote *Rainwhisker - Regenschnurrhaar - Regenpelz *Brightheart - Helles Herz - Lichtherz *Silverstream - Silberstrom - Silberfluss *Whitestorm - Weißsturm - Weißpelz *Sorrelpaw - Fuchspfote - Ampferpfote *Squirrelkit - Eichhornpfote - Eichhornjunges *Rowanpaw - Brombeerpfote (in neueren Versionen allerdings Vogelbeerpfote) - Eschenpfote *Hawkpaw - Falkenfuß - Habichtpfote *Mothpaw - Mottenfuß - Mottenpfote *Tallpoppy - Langmohn - Mohnblüte Manga Charaktere Anders als in der oben stehenden Liste sind hier Katzen aufgezählt, die falsch übersetzt wurden, allerdings nur in den Mangas auftauchen. Englischer Name - deutsche Übersetzung - richtige Übersetzung *Husker - Schote - Husker (obwohl es eigentlich Schälmaschine heißt) *Pad - Blättchen - Ballen *Pounce - Springer - Sprung *Pine - Pinus - Kiefer oder Pinie *Patch - Fleckchen - Fleck oder Flicken ---- Beiträge Mir sind ein paar Fehler bei deinen Übersetzungen aufgefallen: * wenn man flower mit Blüte übersetzt wird, ist es nicht falsch. Flower heißt sowohl Blüte als auch Blume *Smoky heißt nicht Rauchi, das Wort gibt es garnicht, sondern Rauch, verraucht, rauchfarben, rauchgrau *Hutch heißt Verschlag, nicht Kiste *Dass Blizzardstar übersetz wurde ist auch richtig. Blizzard ist ja eigentlich kein deutsches Wort. *Whitestorm heißt übersetzt Weißpelz. Sandschimmer : Also... *Beim ersten hast du recht. *Mir ist klar, dass es Rauchi an sich als Wort nicht gibt. Es ist die Verniedlchung eines Namens. Smoky heißt zwar rauchig, qualmend, etc, das DIES allerdings kein Name ist, kann man es auch als Verniedlichung sehen. *Hutch heißt Kiste oder Kasten, andernfalls will ich einen Beweis sehen, wo steht, dass Kiste oder Kasten falsch ist. *Blizzard heißt wenn überhaupt Schneesturm ODER Blizzard. Gewitter ist falsch. Tautropfen 17:13, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen *So, hier ist der Beweis für hutch: http://translate.google.com/#en|de|hutch *''Hutch heißt (Kaninchen'' -) Stall. Das haben wir in der Schule gelernt.Es heißt nicht Verschlag.PS: Dein Link sagt auch, dass es Stall und nicht Verschlag heißt. LG Jay 87.166.142.237 14:22, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) *und Blizzard würde ich dann zumindests mit Schneesturm übersetzen, denn Blizzard wird zwar in der deutschen Sprache gebraucht, ist aber nicht deutsch *Floss heißt um genau zu sein Zahnseide, nicht Seide Sandschimmer Dir ist aber schon klar, dass der Google Übersetzer für sowas nicht taugt oder? Gibt man in einer bestimmten Sprache 15 mal ä ein, kommt Pokémon raus. Hutsch heißt immernoch Kiste bzw. Kasten, so wie Floss sowohl Seide als auch Zahnseide heißt. Und wenn du selber sagst, dass Blizzard in der deutschen Sprache gebraucht wird, kann man das auch lassen. Tautropfen 17:56, 8. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Ich möchte vorher kurz anmerken, dass ich bei der liste extram streng gewesen bin. Also nich wundern ^^ Tautropfen 16:53, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Bei Onewhisker hast du ja Einbart geschrieben, hier fände ich jedoch als korrekt übersetzt Einschnurrhaar besser, da ich nicht weiß ob Katzen das Wort Bart kennen. (auch wenn das noch blöder klingt als Einbart) Lg, Blutsplitter Hm ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich das tun sollte. Whisker heißt sowohl Schnurrhaar als auch Bart wobei in dem Fall wohl eher Schnurrhaar gemeint ist. Schnurrhaar ist aber ziemlich lang, allerdings kann man dann wieder damit argmntieren, dass es auch eine Katze gibt, die Rotkehlchenflug (oder wars flügel? Na ja ist nicht wichtig) heißt. =/ Tautropfen 14:45, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Man muss aber auch beim Übersetzen daran denken , dass es gut klingt. z.B. hört sich Silberfluss besser an als Silberstrom . 93.192.44.13 18:06, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Das ist kein Argument dafür, das Beltz so viel ohne Grund falsch Übersetzt. Denn schließlich ist es Ansichtssache, ob ein Name gut oder schlecht klingt. Tautropfen 18:49, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen außerdem : Sunstar - Abendstern - Sonnenstern 91.53.205.244 19:25, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hm ich finde es unnötig, wenn man das in die Liste Einträgt. Sunfall ist schon in der Liste und würde ich deinen Vorschlag hinzufügen, könnte man gleich bei allen anderen Dustkit, Dustpaw, etc. hinschreiben und das ist wirklich überflüssige Arbeit. Tautropfen 19:29, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Ich würde noch eventuell Dawn - Morgenröte - Morgendämmerung dazunehmen Wieso denn? Dawn heißt Morgendämmerung, Dämmerung UND Morgenröte. Tautropfen 15:33, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Es fehlt Sky/ Skywatcher - Wolke/ Wolkenjäger - Himmel/ Himmelsbeobachter Lg Stechpalmenblatt : )Nein, Moony aka Skywatcher ist auf der Liste Tautropfen 20:18, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen : Sorry, hab unter Sky geschaut..., Sorry... Lg Stechpalmenblatt : Findest du das Staubpelz besser klingt als Borkenpelz???Ich finde es Ok wenn beltz einige Fehler macht,obwohl das bei einigen wirklich nich gut klingt. :Ich habs schonmal geschrieben: es geht nicht darum, ob ein Name gut klingt, denn das ist ansichtssache. Es geht darum, dass der Name korrekt übersetzt wurde. Gerade bei Namen, wie Crookedstar oder Brokenstar. Es hat nämlich seinen Grund, warum sie so heißen. Tautropfen 15:50, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen :Also ich hab jetzt Sternenglanz gekauft (habs einfach so im Laden gesehen und spontan mitgenommen) und in meiner Ausgabe heisst Eichhornpfote plötzlich Eichhornschweif. Das ist ja wohl das allerletzte. Mondfell 21:21, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Können die nicht einmal was richtig machen??? :@Mond: recht hast du^^ das wüsste sogar ich besser, und ich bin erst 12 xD und Leafpool übresetzen sie mit BlattSEE?? Wahrscheinlich wegen den drei Ts :/ aber Greypool wurde ja eigentlich auch mit GrauTEICH übersetzt :/ aber eichhornfkug klingt zwar bescheuerter als Eichhornschweif, ist aber falsch -.- :- Cherry Fruity 17:59, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :achja: sollte man Leafpool- Blattsee- Blattteich dazufügen oder nicht?? ::Leafpool steht da doch schon unter L ^^ - Tau ich glaube das hier müsste auch noch dazu kommen *Nofurs - Pelzlose - Keinfell - Topas 15:01, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm ich weiß nicht ob es so schlimm ist, Keinfell, Pelzlos aber ich denk du hast recht, weil pelz pelz ist und fell fell xD Tautropfen 16:12, 6. Mär. 2012 (UTC)Tautropfen :: Mir ist auch ein Fehler aufgefallen: FUR heißt so viel ich weiß Pelz UND Fell! 188.23.85.232 14:34, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Das mag ja sein. Aber Fell und PElz haben die selbe Bedeutung, genau wie Fur und Pelt. Ist doch nur logisch, dann für -fur fell als Übersetzung zu nehmen und pelz für pelt. Tautropfen 15:34, 22. Mär. 2012(UTC) Hollykit wird mit Buchenjunges übersetzt??????????????? Das ist ja grauenvoll! 87.166.142.68 14:22, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Wäre es nicht am aller besten, wenn Beltz die englischen Namen genommen hätte? Also keine namenübersetzerei.Damit meine ich, dass sie statt Feuerstern firestar schreiben. 23:00, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Russetfur In meinem Wörterbuch steht, dass Rost rust ''heißt. Also das müsste dann eingetragen werden. Moment, ich schaue noch mal kurz nach was ''russet heißt. Russetfur - Rostfell - Rostbraunfell LG Honigtau 12:24, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hier liegt der selbe Fall wie bei Bernsteinpelz vor. Tawnypelt würde eigentlich Gelbbraunpelz (oder wars braungelb? na ja ist sowieso das selbe) heißen, da Amber eigentlich Bernstein heißt. Bernstein ist nun aber meisten gelbbraun, es ist nur ein anderes Wort dafür. Und das Rost meist ein braun/rötlicher Ton ist, passt Rostfell Tautropfen 14:46, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ok. Honigtau 14:50, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Die 3. Staffel: Ich habe bereits einige Übersetzungsfehler der 3. Staffel "aufgegabelt". The Sight - Der geheime Blick - Der Anblick/Blick/Die Sicht Dark River - Fluss der Finsternis - Finsterer/Dunkler Fluss Jaypaw - Häherpfote - Eichelhäherpfote Hollypaw - Distelpfote - Stechpalmenpfote Bei Jaypaw bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher... 84.155.252.203 14:20, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wenn du dir die Liste angeguckt hättest, hättest du gesehen, dass die Namen da schon lange lange da stehen :) Mal abgesehen davon, dass Jaypaw richtig übersetzt wurde, da Eurasian Jay Eichelhäher heißt, wohingegen Jay einfach nur Häher heißt. Tautropfen 16:04, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Oh Sorry, ích dachte, weil die beiden bücher noch nicht in der Liste standen... Tierfan217.94.184.145 16:56, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Rockshade-Kieselschatten-Felsschatten in der Liste fehlt. Sollte ergänzt werden.WindheartxDyesternight 11:37, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) *** ***:Kieselschatten fehlt nicht, er steht als fünftes unter R ^^ Tautropfen 16:29, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) ***:oh sorry :(WindheartxDyesternight 18:07, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC)